The War With Bloons
by Super Shadix 520
Summary: It started with a single Bloon. Now there are hundreds of millions. We are doing everything we can to protect our little island. Dr. Bloonberg must be defeated! Spans from the beginning of Bloons Tower Defence through the end of BTD 5. Rated T just in case.


\AN\

This story was inspired by Bloons TD, which I do not own. Bloons TD is owned by Ninja Kiwi. I was honestly surprised to see how little on Fanfiction there is for this game. The bulk of this chapter takes place before the events of the original Bloons Tower Defence game. Enjoy!

-Day 1-

It was an exciting day for the monkeys of Monkey Island. In fact, it was the 1000th year anniversary of the founding of the island. Monkeys of all kinds came to the center of the island, where a big festival was going to take place. The festival was being held in a huge city made out of sticks, mud, and a special type of bamboo. It was resident to over 10,000 monkeys. There were some factories made of steel and other various metals scattered throughout the large city. In the center of the city was a large building that stood higher than any other building. It was known as Centreo. This was the cities capitol building. It housed over a quarter of the city's population. Surrounding the building was the town square. Here is where the festivities would take place.

One monkey family that lived near the out skirts of the city was getting ready to leave their house.

"Yeknom hurry up! If you don't hurry, you might get left behind," said a female monkey teasingly.

"You wouldn't dare leave me behind Lirg. You love me to much," said a male monkey.

Lirg rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I wouldn't leave you. But please hurry up! I want a good spot this year. We have to beat the Robertsos or else we'll never get a good view!"

Yeknom opened a door and walked through it. He was wearing a red tie.

Lirg immediately went over and fixed the tie.

"You take all this time and you were just putting on a tie? Good heavens. You could've just asked for help," Lirg said to the now embarrassed Yeknom.

"Your one to talk...It took you hours to prepare," mumbled Yeknom.

"Well, I had to put on this dress, do my hair just right, and put on my make up. We are going out in public. I will not be the reason that people laugh at us," Lirg huffed while pulling Yeknom's tie down.

"Thanks," Yeknom said smally.

"You are welcome," Lirg said happily, "Now lets go!"

Yeknom smiled and ran out the door, taking Lirg with him.

They nearly ran all the way to the town square.

"Oh, I am so excited! We are so lucky to live to see this day! This will be the best celebration of all time," Yeknom said.

"Yeah," Lirg replied, "After all, this is Monkey Island's first-time ever having a celebration for an eon passed!"

They reached the town square where many other families had already gathered. They had mere minutes until the festivities would begin. An aged monkey with gray fur and glasses that were over his bushy eyebrows came out of Centreo. The crowd quieted down and gave him their full attention. A younger monkey with very light brown fur came out. He brought a microphone stand out and placed it in front of the older monkey.

"Um...testing. Testing. One. Two. Three," the younger monkey said. He cleared his throat, "Ahem. Presenting the Mayor, Roy. Pl..please give him your full attention."

The younger monkey moved out of the way and the Mayor stepped forward.

"Thank you Nab for that introduction," Mayor Roy said while nodding, "Now as you all know, this is the first ever eon celebration. We have decided to do something special for this years celebration. Ladies and gentlemen. It is my great honor to introduce you to a super monkey."

There was a small murmor in the crowd.

"A super monkey?"

"Those are real?"

"The Mayor had to have some friends in high places for this..."

Suddenly there was a loud whoosh. A monkey in a red and blue outfit came flying in. It wore a red cape and matching pair of shoes. It had an emblem that carried the signature "B". It landed next to the Mayor. The crowd erupted into applause. Mayor Roy said some words to the super monkey, before moving out of the way so that said monkey could say a few words.

"Hello," came a strong female voice from the super monkey, "My name is Treza. I am a general from the super monkey regimen. It is my honor to be here. And with out any further due, let the festivities be-"

She was interupted by a small red balloon flying in front of her. As soon as it got to her face, it stopped getting higher. Everyone was silent. No one had ever seen a balloon before. The balloon suddenly popped, making a loud noise due to being in front of a microphone.

"What was that," Lirg asked Yeknom.

"I don't have a clue," he relpied.

Treza was about to speak when suddenly there was a scream from the crowd. Treza looked down and saw a male monkey laying on the ground. She flew down next to him. He was unconscious. Around him was some of the balloon. A monkey wearing a lab coat was standing behind the sleeping monkey.

"You," Treza said to the lab coat monkey, "Did you see anything?"

The monkey nodded, "I would have to research it but...I believe the red object did this."

"I see," Treza said concerned. She closed her eyes and appeared to be listening for something. The unconscious monkey was taken to a hospital. For a few minutes, everybody just watched Treza. Not a sound was made. Suddenly Treza flew up to Mayor Roy and took him inside, closing the doors behind him. She took him to an office that lacked any decoration.

"What is the meaning of this," Mayor Roy demanded.

Treza glared at the Mayor and he shrunk down.

"Mayor, tell me. What do you know of a man by the name of Doctor Bloonberg," Treza said in a slightly worried tone.

"Only that he was an inventor, who decided to live off this island in peace...why," the mayor asked quietly.

"Because. He wants to talk to you. In fact, he demands it. Shall I take you there," Treza explained.

Mayor Roy nodded slowly. Treza grabbed the Mayor and flew off.

Outside the monkeys were now theorizing what was going on. When they saw Treza fly off with the mayor, they started to panic.

"What's going on?"

"Is Treza kidnapping?"

"Are super monkeys allowed to do that?"

Yeknom looked to Lirg.

"Lirg. I'm worried."

"Me too"

After a half hour, the Mayor was flown back. He looked stepped up to the microphone.

"My fellow citizens. I am afraid we must cancel the celebration. We are under attack. I want everyone to go home, except the workers. You will be making something to help win this war. If anyone sees another of those floating things, avoid them at all costs. They are called Bloons. If they pop, you will be knocked unconscious and rendered unable to do many things. We have our top medical researchers looking into a cure. Currently, there is none. From now on, every thing that is ordered by any super monkey must be done. Also, I am afraid that we will need some volunteers to be warriors. As most of you know, our factories build things such as darts and other useful things. These darts are able to pop the Bloons. As long as they do not pop very close to you, you will be fine. Now, these volunteers will meet here in this building later and we will discuss battle plans. That is all," Mayor Roy said glumly.

Monkeys all over were put into a panic. They did as told and went where they were told to go. Lirg and Yeknom looked to eachother.

Yeknom said, "Lirg, I am go-"

"I know. I figured."

"I promise I will do my best. I will be safe, but I have to-"

"I know. Just...If I don't get the chance to say it-" Lirg started but ended up in tears.

Yeknom gave Lirg a big hug. She cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away and Yeknom walked into the building with many other monkey volunteers.

Inside, monkeys everywhere were crowding the stairs and other ways of getting up to the room where they were called to go. It took Yeknom almost ten minutes to get to the reception desk. There a receptionist lady sat with a clipboard in front of her.

"Hello. Please sign your name here so we have you on record," the lady said politely.

Yeknom grabbed a pen and wrote his name on the paper.

"Thank you. Please go to the third floor. Mayor Roy will be talking there," the lady said.

Yeknom only nodded. He went to go stand in line, waiting to get up the stairs or find a vine to climb.

The line moved very slowly and seemed to slow down when Yeknom joined it.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Yeknom finally reached his destination.

Mayor Roy was already talking.

"...so we will need to station monkeys outside of the cities. You will all be given basic darts as that is all we can afford. You will all take tests made by the super monkeys. These tests will determine what role you will play. Some of you will be put in a position where you can chose where other people will be put. Others of you will just have to listen where to go. Currently we are working on other methods to pop Bloons. One such method will be available shortly. It is a tower that holds special darts called Tacks. These towers will be known as Tack Shooters and will spray Tacks in eight different directions. Please head into the next room so I can give the same speech to the next group of monkeys."

Many of the monkeys moved into the other room and others, including Yeknom, stayed to hear the first part of the speech. After the room was emptied and refilled, Mayor Roy started up again.

"First off, on behalf of Monkey Island, I thank you for volunteering in these tough times. As you are aware, we have never had to deal with anything of this scale before. When I left with Treza, I was taken to the edge of the island. There as an image of a male monkey, who used to be the top inventor of this island. His name is Doctor Bloonberg. Before today, we were all led to believe that he chose to leave this island to find more resources in the world. That was a lie. Monkey Island's king had actually banished the doctor. Apparently, Doctor Bloonberg had started wanting to get more and more recognition. So much so, that he was willing to attempt to kill the king. Fortunately the king learned of it and sent Bloonberg away. Well, Doctor Bloonberg then got to work on a bulbous object, the Bloon. Now he has got enough that it is a threat. He will be attacking around any place where there is a population of monkeys. The super monkeys are currently going around and relocating everyone to a city so we will need to station monkeys outside of the cities. You will all be given basic darts as that..."

Yeknom left as he had heard that part already. He went into the room where the other monkeys had gone into. Treza was there directing monkeys where to go for the testing. After another long wait in line, it was finally Yeknom's turn to be in the testing room. He was in a room big enough for 50 monkeys to fit comfortably. There were desks with paper and pencils on them. In the front of the room was a male super monkey.

"Please have a seat at a desk," He said gruffly.

Everyone obeyed.

"You will have ten minutes to take this test. Begin."

The sound of pencil on paper was heard. Yeknom looked at the paper but didn't write anything. He couldn't think. It was as if everything he knew just ran out of his head on an unscheduled vacation. The ten minutes were up before he knew it. With a whoosh and amazing speed, the super monkey collected the papers.

"Please exit through the door on the right. You will be told your position there."

Everyone listened and went into the room. It was much bigger than the previous room. The Mayor's young assitand Nob was there reading off a list.

"Yeknom, you are a basic. Please go to the left," Nob said without a stutter.

Yeknom did so as Nob continued to direct other monkeys into one of three groups. From what Yeknom could tell the left group was the basic foot-soldiers. The middle group was the future generals. And the right group were monkeys who were lucky enough to be selected to be trained in the ways of super monkeys. When everyone was sorted, there were only 40 people in the middle group and five in the right group.

At some point Mayor Roy had come into the room.

"Now, all of you have been sorted. This may not be what you do forever, but for now, it is what you will do. Basics, please go into that room over there," Mayor Roy said while pointing, "Future Generals, go there," again a point, "and finally super monkey recruits stay here."

Yeknom followed the groups of hundreds of people out into the city. They went into a factory where they were put into a Tack Tower, given 100 darts, a special jacket that emanated cold, or given a canon with bombs in it. Then they went out around the island, going outside cities and starting the war.

\AN\

Please leave a review or a pm letting me know what I can work on! Also the Days will not always be chronological.


End file.
